


Some Musing on Fusing

by sunkelles



Series: Jedi Gems AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Gen, Personally I love the snips and skyguy nicknames so here they are, Platonic Relationships, this is an exposition bomb, you know steven bombs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is curious about why Anakin and Obi Wan fuse so much.</p><p>Or, the exposition bomb for that au where force sensitive people can fuse the way gems in Steven Universe do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Musing on Fusing

**Author's Note:**

> this universe works on the assumption that while fusion is intimate, it is not inherently romantic or sexual. 
> 
> i don't have an overarching plot planned in this verse, but i do plan to write more oneshots that provide snapshots into it. i have six of those planned. although i normally write with a tone that's more adult than the shows, almost all of these will have a g rating in the spirit of the shows they're based off of. 
> 
> also, there is no way in hell that the clones don't make a ton of dick jokes. that is all.

Ahsoka has been Master Skywalker’s padawan for three months now, and she’s learned a few things. For one, he’s far from a traditional Jedi. He’s impulsive, but he cares fiercely about people. And he and his former master Obi Wan Kenobi fuse more than any other Jedi Ahsoka has ever met. Master Yoda said that fusion was a sacred thing, almost a secret weapon, and that it should be used only in the direst of circumstances.

 

Jedi have been expelled from the Order for deciding to remain fused permanently, but Obi Wan and Anakin seem eager to fuse at every opportunity. Ahsoka expected something so unorthodox from her own master, but she would never expect it from Master Kenobi. He’s a respected member of the Jedi Council. She wouldn’t think that he would let Anakin fuse constantly if he didn’t also want to. She doesn’t know why they would want to, though. Fusion is supposed to be a weapon in their arsenal, nothing more. They're supposed to be working on lightsaber forms in a training room, but Ahsoka is so deep in thought that they haven't gotten much done. 

“Master,” Ahsoka says, “why do you and Master Kenobi fuse so often?”

“We don’t fuse that much,” Anakin says. Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

“One time I saw you guys fuse to change a light bulb, and then stay that way all day,” Ahsoka says.

“Alright,” Anakin concedes, “so we do fuse a lot.”

“It makes me feel more stable,” he says, and Ahsoka can tell that there’s a lot that Anakin’s not saying. She doesn’t press him to tell her more than he’s comfortable saying, though.

“What about Master Kenobi?” she asks instead.

“Obi Wan’s compensating,” Anakin says, and it takes Ahsoka a moment of remembering her interactions with the clones to realize that it’s a dick joke.

“ _Master,”_ she groans, and Anakin laughs at her embarrassment.

“But honestly,” he says, his voice growing far more serious, “Obi Wan never got to fuse with his own master.”

“Really?” Ahsoka asks. She never thought that could be the reason. She’s never heard of a master refusing to fuse with their padawan. She thinks that there would be no greater way to isolate them and make them feel unworthy. It’s something that’s supposed to be done sparingly, but it’s supposed to strengthen their bond when it _is_ done.

“Master Jinn was sort of paranoid,” Anakin says, “his older master turned to the dark side, and he was kind of afraid that fusing with Obi Wan would send him to the dark side."

“Come on, Master Kenobi would _never_ fall,” Ahsoka says. Out of all of the Jedi she knows, Obi Wan Kenobi seems the least in danger of falling to the dark side.

“Course not,” Anakin says, “but you couldn’t tell that to Qui Gon.”

“Who was his master?” Ahsoka asks.

“Count Dooku,” Anakin says quickly, a little sharply. Ahsoka realizes that this is a sore topic, and that she should really stop pressing. Instead, she ends up asking something that might be inappropriate.

“Could we fuse?” Ahsoka asks. Anakin sends her a confused look.

“Ahsoka,” he says, “a minute ago you were wondering why Obi Wan and I like fusing?”

“Well skyguy,” she says, and Anakin rolls his eyes at the nickname, “you convinced me that I need to try it.”

“That was definitely not what I meant to do,” he says, and he rubs his forehead.

“I really, really want to,” Ahsoka says, trying to sound confident, like the sort of person he’d _want_ to fuse with.

“I’m not sure you’re ready, little one,” he says, “you’ve only been my padawan a few months. I didn’t fuse with my master until a year and a half in.” Anakin conveniently leaves out the fact that he was nine years old when Obi Wan took him as a padawan, but Ahsoka doesn’t call him out on it.

“I am ready, master,” Ahsoka promises. Anakin sits cross-legged on the ground as if he’s about to start meditating.

“Master?” Ahsoka asks. He gestures for her to sit down as well, and Ahsoka plops onto the ground in front of him.  

“What do you know about fusion?” he asks her.

“Are you testing me?” she asks. Anakin rolls his eyes.

“I just want to know what I need to teach you, snips,” he says. Ahsoka takes a moment, and really thinks about all of the things that she’s learned about fusion over the years. It isn’t much.

“I know that only people who are force sensitive can do it,” she says. Fusion isn’t restricted to the Jedi. Sith can do it too.

“And?” he asks.

“And I know that it makes you stronger,” she says, “Master Yoda always said that it was a last resort, almost a secret weapon. But the way that you talked about it made it sound different.”

“Master Yoda doesn’t want people to fuse,” he says, and Ahsoka sends him a confused look.

“Why?” she asks.

“The Order thinks that fusion leads to attachment,” he says, and Ahsoka can tell that this is one of the things that he disagrees with the Order on, “it’s why most Jedi don’t fuse as much as Obi Wan and I do. And it’s why people aren’t supposed to fuse with anyone outside their lineage.”

“Wait,” Ahsoka says, “does that mean that I couldn’t fuse with anyone but you?”

“Technically you could fuse with Obi Wan,” he says. 

"So just you or Obi Wan?" she asks. 

"Yeah," he says, "or your future padawan." 

“But what if there had been an emergency when I was helping Master Unduli?” Ahsoka asks, “what if we _had_ to fuse.”

“They wouldn’t _expel_ you for it, but they don’t encourage it,” Anakin says.

Her master sends her a serious look and asks, “Why do you want to fuse, Ahsoka?”

“I want to know what it feels like,” Ahsoka says, “you two always seem so happy afterwards.”

“Balanced, maybe,” Anakin says, giving a little chuckle, “sharing a body with Obi Wan doesn’t always make me _happy.”_

“I want to do that too,” Ahsoka says, and Anakin nods. He pushes himself up from the ground, and holds out a hand to help Ahsoka stand up. Then, he lets go of her hand. He takes a deep breath.

“Fusion is like becoming one with the other person, to the point where you can’t tell where you start and they begin. At least, if you do it right. It’s the- one of the most intimate things you can ever do with someone else. Are you sure you trust me that much?”  

“Of course,” Ahsoka says easily, “you’re my master. I trust you more than anyone.” Ahsoka realizes that she might have said too much, might have sounded too attached to fuse, but Anakin doesn’t seem concerned.

“Alright,” he says, “are you ready to try?” He’s holding out his hand as if he wants Ahsoka to take it. She takes it, and holds it awkwardly in hers. She knows that there’s a dance, but she doesn’t know how to do it.

“I don’t really know how to do it,” Ahsoka says, feeling embarrassed that she doesn’t know more about it.

Anakin sends her a cautious smile, “It’s fine, snips. I’ll lead you through it.”  He takes her other hand, and then sends her one last cautious look.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks.

“Positive, master,” she says, and Anakin laughs.

“Alright,” he says. Suddenly they’re spinning around, similar to how Anakin and Obi Wan always do when they fuse. She feels a little dizzy as she twirls, and she holds Anakin’s hand a bit tighter for a moment before she feels it dissolve. The spinning stops as Anakin turns to white light. She doesn’t feel anything, and then suddenly it all stops as the light engulfs her.

It takes her a moment to realize that it’s happened. They’ve fused. She feels taller, stronger, like she could take on the entire world. She feels like she could take on the entire Separatist Army. She touches her head (their head?) , and feels from montrals to lekku.

“We must look more like you,” comes out of their mouth, in a voice that belongs to neither her nor Anakin, but both. It’s feminine, but deeper than Ahsoka’s. She can feel a million thoughts rushing around in her head, and only about half of them are hers. It’s invigorating, but it’s sort of giving her a headache. Or them? She doesn’t know where she starts or Anakin begins or if every part of both of them is a them right now. It’s overwhelming and confusing, but in a good way. She sort of likes the way that it feels.

 

They turn towards the training mirror on the wall. She looks at them in the mirror. They have Ahsoka’s coloring, montrals and head-tails, but two sets of bright blue eyes. Anakin’s scar runs across their right eyes. She finds that while their head looks far more like hers, below their shoulders is all Anakin. They’re at least three feet taller than Anakin normally stands, but his armor has melded to match their new body type.  The door opens up, and Obi Wan stands in the doorway, looking highly confused.

“ _Ana_ kin?” Obi Wan asks.

“Kind of,” they reply. It takes her a moment to realize that they’d _both_ decided to say that.

“I was just about to ask if you wanted to spar,” he says, “but it looks like you’ve already found a partner.” She thinks that he sounds jealous, but Anakin's thought assure her that's no the case. The idea comes Ahsoka, but they decide on instantly.

“Spar with us,” they say, and Obi Wan laughs.

“I’m not sure that would be fair,” he says.

He pauses long enough that Ahsoka thinks that’s it, but then he adds, “To you.” They make their decision together, and they draw their lightsaber. It’s bright blue, like Anakin’s.

Obi Wan draws his own blue saber and says, “This is going to be fun.” For a minute, Anakin and Ahsoka move completely in sync. They can agree on every move, and their body moves to show that. But then, Obi Wan’s pattern changes. He is adjusting to their combined fighting style, and his blows come more quickly. The style that they’ve settled on together isn’t working as well, and Ahsoka can feel both of their frustration.

 _Strike high_ , she thinks, while she can hear Anakin think _strike low._   Neither of them gives an inch, and a moment later, Ahsoka is lying on the ground beside Anakin.

“Are you alright?” Obi Wan asks, withdrawing his saber.

“Yeah,” Anakin groans as he tries to turn onto his back. 

"What happened?" Obi Wan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"We just ended up trying to do different things. It ripped us apart," Anakin says. Obi Wan holds out his hand to help Anakin up, and Ahsoka forces herself back to her feet. She feels small, and a little bit lonely, but she also feels relieved that there are no longer two sets of thoughts in her head. She thinks that fusion must have its pros and cons.

“Fusion’s a relationship,” Obi Wan says in his standard lecture voice, “There must be compromise. You’re both too stubborn to stay fused properly.” Anakin rolls his eyes.

“You don’t compromise any more than I do,” he retorts.

“Which is why it works,” Obi Wan says, “we compromise equally. You two will have to learn that together.”  The masters never taught the younglings much about fusion, assuming that when they became padawans then their masters would teach them everything that they needed to know. Thinking of how Anakin is able to fuse with both her and Obi Wan, she gets an idea.

“Wait,” Ahsoka says, looking from Anakin to Obi Wan, “could we all _three_ fuse together?” She can hear the excitement building in her voice at the prospect.

Anakin shrugs, and says, “Probably not.”

“Hypothetically, we could,” Obi Wan says, and then Anakin sends Ahsoka an excited look. It’s the one he always gets when he’s going to do something Obi Wan would get mad about.

“Master,” he says, sounding more like an eager youngling than a knight, “we _have_ to.”

“No, Anakin,” he says, “we really don’t.”

“But we do,” Ahsoka says, “can you imagine how cool it would be? We’d be _unstoppable.”_

“Maybe once you two can stay fused through a fight we can talk about this,” Obi Wan says. Anakin looks incredibly insulted, and Ahsoka stifles a giggle.

“We could _totally_ stay fused for a whole fight,” Anakin says, “don’t you think, snips?”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Ahsoka says, and then it’s Obi Wan’s turn to laugh. She thinks about Master Yoda’s warning about how fusion can lead to attachment, but she writes it off immediately. If this is attachment, then she doesn’t believe there’s anyway it can lead to the dark side.

**Author's Note:**

> also, since i'm like 90% sure I won't be writing another ahsoka & anakin fusion after ahsoka gets her shoto saber you should know that then their fusion starts dual wielding with one blue and one green saber.


End file.
